Gaming systems have been developed which use cameras, such as video or depth cameras, to detect the movement of a user or of a controller held by the user and so enable user interaction with a game. In order to detect the position/motion of a user, the images captured by the camera are segmented to select the foreground (the user) and to remove the background. A user can then interact with characters or objects in the game in an environment which is created within the game itself and which is totally separate from the actual environment of the user. The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known gaming systems.